


Immutable Affections

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, mild possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Following his debut match on Manchester City, Leo reminds Kun ofthem.





	Immutable Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Implied DeGea/Kun and Villa/Leo as well as Kun/Giani and Leo/Anto.

Leo has a type. He takes after Maradona in this regard, for in the same way Maradona's eyes followed the best striker of his generation, to the point where Canniggia's wife went on live television hinting at their special relationship, so too does Leo feel the same for Kun. He hasn't always felt this way, but it's been a part of him, ever since their first meeting on the pitch, when he made that reckless pass and Kun was there — in the right time and place — and his heart skipped and beat and the rest...

The rest is as it's always been.

-

Kun, too, has a type. Unlike Canniggia, who was quite devoted to his wife, he appreciates the aesthetics of both sexes. He is incredibly affectionate, even for his age and culture, and will casually kiss acquaintances and friends-of-friends on the cheek in greeting. But he has a type, as steady and certain as anyone else. In women, he prefers the maternal sort, the kind who will cook and clean and pull his head into lap and comb through his curls with tender affection.

With regards to men though, it's always the lithe and the tall. Goalies, by and large. His first had been Emiliano. Emiliano, with his hooded eyes and gentle smile. Emiliano, who had spent years waiting patiently on the bench. Emiliano, who had practiced with him over those late hours. But now Emiliano is dead and it does not matter how much Kun cries or how many goals he scores in his honor, he will not come back.

David is the second. Not Leo's David (as Kun takes to thinking of him as), for at that time, the two of them were not yet acquainted. And it is not Valencia's David either (for he only moved to Manchester a year before Kun). No, this is David, who rose up from the youth ranks in Atlético, who was madrileño through and through. David, who drinks wine like water and kisses like he doesn't need to breathe. David, who stands with his arms at his sides before the goal, flitting from end to end like a boxer in the ring. David, who transfers from Atlético to Manchester United at the same time as Kun transfers to City, so of course they would stay in touch.

Kun has a type and Gianinna and David check every box.

Despite this, around and at times _above_ them all is Leo.

Always Leo.

-

Kun comes back to his Manchester apartment in the early hours of the morning. It's pitch black outside and he's been celebrating with the rest of the team. 4-0 against Swansea is nothing special, but it had been his debut match _and_ he had scored two goals.

A light is on in the kitchen and he initially thinks he forgot to turn it on. Giani and Benja left a week before the start of the season and though he misses them dearly, he knows Giani much prefers Buenos Aires or even Madrid to the perpetually overcast skies of Manchester.

He is surprised then, to find Leo scrolling through his phone. Kun's phone. Because he had forgotten to take it with him in his excitement to play.

"Leo," Kun says, startled alert. "When did you get here? You should have called me. I would've gone to pick you up."

"How could you?" Leo answers without looking up from the phone, "You didn't have your phone."

"Well if you told me the day before," Kun tries. It's a reasonable thing to say; he would have definitely had the time to make room in his schedule for Leo if he had been given fair warning. As it is, he wants nothing more than to take a shower and crash into bed. In fact, he's so tired, he might even forgo the shower.

Leo has other plans. He sets the phone aside and stands up and though Kun is two centimeters taller, somehow, when Leo approaches him, there's a distinct sensation of being dwarfed. In the weak glow of the kitchen light and the murky darkness of the city around them, Leo's eyes are practially black. Kun can't make out iris from pupil, at least.

And then Leo closes the distance between them, taking Kun's face and kissing him with the same persistent ferocity Kun felt when they met on the pitch. There's no tongues this time, it's just the steady and firm press of mouth against mouth. But when Leo hums approvingly in the back of his throat, Kun feels his knees wobble.

He has a type and Leo isn't it. He told Leo as much when they were rooming together in the Netherlands and Leo had brushed it aside with a frown and a somewhat-offended shrug.

As it turned out, it didn't matter if Leo wasn't his type.

When Kun turns his face away to gasp for air, Leo slides his hands down, from the sides of his face down to his neck and then his shoulders. Leo kisses the side of his face, trailing kisses down his neck, while Kun struggles to breathe. He knows Leo is pushing and pulling him into the bedroom — he is a terrible host, even though Leo is a terrible guest — and then the lights are being flicked on in there and Leo is unzipping Kun's blazer and sliding his hands up Kun's shirt.

"Leo," Kun tries, even as Leo plays with his nipples underneath his shirt, "I missed you so much and I'll make it up to you tomorrow but right now I just want to — "

Leo cuts him off with another kiss, this one as chaste as the first. Kun moans into the touch despite his exhaustion, turned on without wanting to be, and as he does so, he feels Leo's hands trailing downwards, until Leo's fingers are hooking onto the edges of his pants.

"I haven't showered," Kun gasps out as soon as he can. At this point, Leo has helped him out of his boxers too and he's running his palms along the inside of Kun's thighs.

"I know," Leo murmurs, kissing the back of his ear before carefully licking the shell. Kun moans, fisting at the sheets. And then Leo says: "I like it," in that same low and sultry tone that had convinced Kun to join him in bed in the first place and the rest...

Kun thinks it'll end with Leo jacking him off, as he often does. He's certainly working the shaft at the same languid rate as before. Kun is almost fully erect when Leo removes his hand, sliding it upwards to tweak Kun's nipple again.

"What — " Kun starts, delirious with exhaustion and arousal.

Leo kisses him a third time, a quick peck, before sliding down the length of his body and taking Kun's cock in his mouth.

Kun swears and bucks his hips without meaning to. Then he swears again and apologizes, but Leo has his hands on his hips at that point and his mouth is so hot and wet. Even Giani hasn't pleasured him in this sense, to say nothing of David (who seems content with what they have, which is to say mutual handjobs and breathless kisses). Kun is too turned on to be surprised and later on, when he's winding down from his high, he'll concede it was no surprise at all. Even taking his adolescent crush on Emiliano into account (which never amounted to anything, owing to Emiliano being a straight-laced gentleman even when he was alive), Leo was his first in so many things, it follows that he would be his first in this too.

So Kun relaxes and throws back his head and has one hand fisted against the sheets and another half-crammed into his mouth. Leo is licking and sucking the whole while and his fingernails are digging crescents into Kun's hips. And then he starts playing with Kun's balls and pressing kisses up and down the length and Kun is so close — so, so, so close — that he removes the fist that's jammed in his mouth so he can warn Leo. Except then Leo takes him again, takes his whole cock in one swallow, and he really _sucks_ and Kun makes to sit up and watches Leo hollow his cheeks and the sight of it is just too much because he's falling back onto the sheets and spilling in Leo's mouth.

Leo's lips remain wrapped around his cock for the length of his orgasm. It's only when Kun's entirely soft that he pulls out. In the silence before dawn, the sound he makes is a sin unto itself.

As soon as Kun is able to, he asks: "Did you _swallow_?"

To which Leo presses himself back up and kisses Kun on the lips. Again, there's no tongue, though Kun thinks he can taste himself regardless.

"What do you think?" Leo whispers, flashing a dangerous smile. And then he straddles Kun and unzips his own pants, pulling his erection out. Kun reaches out, tangling his fingers in Leo's hair as Leo begins to rut against him.

As Leo works himself into his usual pace, he takes one hand and grabs Kun's right wrist, pulling it out of his hair. Then he twines their fingers before seizing Kun's naked waist with his free hand. Leo buries his face in the crook of Kun's neck, fucking into the space between his thighs with his usual reckless abandon. He comes with a guttural groan, biting the join of collar and shoulder. Kun winces, tightening his grip on Leo's hand and hair, but does not protest as he feels Leo's come smeared against his thighs.

Once Leo catches his breath, he rolls off of Kun and has the energy to pull a blanket over the two of them. Kun drifts to sleep, acutely aware of Leo's fingers tracing listless circles on the inside of his thighs.

-

"What was that all about?" Kun asks in the morning. They're eating corn flakes while watching the weather report — an absurdity considering the report was in English _and_ it was obviously going to rain.

Leo continues to eat his cereal, not even looking up.

Kun huffs, finishing off his bowl, before the perfect vengeance (or at least just desserts) occurs to him.

"Leo," he says, "Take off your shirt."

That, at least, is enough for Leo to look at him.

"...Why?" Leo asks.

"Because I said so," Kun snaps, giving a flick of his wrist. "Come on, come on. Off with it, I say!"

Leo rolls his eyes and gives a little huff but he sets the bowl down and stands up, carefully peeling his turtleneck off.

Kun grins and beckons him near. Rather than walk to him, Leo just leans over the counter.

"What — " Leo starts, but Kun seizes his shoulders and presses his mouth to the side of Leo's neck, nibbling and suckling like a newborn babe. As expected, Leo moans, leaning into the touch. Kun goes at it for ten, maybe twenty seconds, and when he pulls away, Leo is sporting a similarly telling mark. He leans back against his barstool, beaming.

Leo gives him a halfhearted scowl, rubbing at his neck.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"If I'm yours then you're mine," Kun answers, gesturing to his own neck.

Leo rolls his eyes and makes a big show of putting his turtleneck back on before picking up his cereal bowl. But he's flushed red, from the roots of his hair to the tips of his ears, and Kun loves him a little more for it.

-

It works out, somehow.

Though they each have a David and a wife; a son and a club; still, they have each other.

And that has always been enough. Always.


End file.
